The present invention relates to a device for manipulating a tool in a well tubular.
Such a tool can be any tool used downhole, such as a sub-surface safety valve, a packer or a gas lift valve. The expression xe2x80x98manipulating a tool in a well tubularxe2x80x99 is used to refer to running a tool into the well tubular, operating the tool and to retrieving the tool from the well tubular. Such a tool can be any tool used downhole, such as a sub-surface safety valve, a packer or a gas lift valve. The well tubular can be any well tubular, such as a casing, a liner or a production tubing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used to set and retrieve a complex tool without jarring.
To this end the device according to the present invention for manipulating a tool in a well tubular comprises a cylindrical housing having a front end and a rear end, radially extendible dogs for securing the device in the well tubular arranged at the rear end of the housing, an axially displaceable and rotatable shaft extending from the front end, and an axially displaceable sleeve extending from the front end surrounding the shaft, wherein the outwardly extending end parts of the shaft and of the sleeve are provided with means for holding a tool.